Conventionally, there has been known a control device that controls an actuator such as a linear solenoid. The control device supplies a driving current corresponding to a target driving amount of the actuator to the actuator in order to control to harmonize a driving amount of the actuator with the target driving amount.
An actuator such as a linear solenoid has a hysteresis area in which a driving amount is not changed even when a driving current is changed. Therefore, there has been proposed a control device for an actuator that performs correction for the next target driving amount in consideration of the hysteresis area (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-216648, for example).
With regard to a control device for an actuator, it is desirable to further improve control performance for the actuator in consideration of a hysteresis area.